Frevannah Short Story
by kittten12
Summary: The characters from Freddie Maybe? As 11-year-olds. It's not where they like each other though! :3 Just a short story to keep my fans occupied while I work on the 5th chapter!


Frevannah Short Story:

"Fred! Fred where are you?" I called through the house. I walked into the hallway and Fred popped up from behind the corner. I screamed.

"FRED!" I yelled, hitting him. He rubbed his arm and pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out at me. I laughed and we ran into the kitchen. We were at my house.

"Savannah, I have to talk to you about something. I received my letter in the mail yesterday. And so did George. And I heard Lee did too. Did you?" Fred asked me. I shook my head. My heart dropped.

"Fred... You don't think I'm a... a.. squib?" I asked, having difficulty getting out the word. Fred's head popped up.

"What? No! That can't happen. You HAVE to go to Hogwarts!" Fred exclaimed. I looked at the ground, with tears in my eyes.

"What if I am though?" I asked, my voice soft and quiet. Fred hugged me. I felt my heart start racing. What was this? I didn't even like Fred like that. We were best friends and that's all. So why is my heart racing? Probably the chance of being a squib, a tiny voice in my head said. I started crying. For the next week, Fred and I always checked the mail. It didn't come.

"I'm sorry Savannah." Fred said. I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I said, my voice cracking. We were sitting on the ground, in between our houses. My dad came out the front door and came around the corner holding an envelope.

"Hey Savannah, I found this under the couch, it's addressed to you." My dad said, holding it out. I looked up at Fred with wide eyes. I jumped up and ran over to my dad. Once I got the letter, I tore it open. I jumped up and down, trying to hold in my excitement. I screamed, letting it all out. I rushed over to Fred to show him. We hugged and celebrated.

"All this time and it was under the couch!" I shouted. We laughed over it and played outside the rest of the day. We played tag all throughout the corn fields and all of the land. Then we played hide-and-go-seek. Which there is A LOT of room for. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts!

"SAVANNAH GET UP! TIME TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!" My dad yelled from the living room. I shot out of bed and got dressed in 5 seconds. I threw on a pair of purple skinny jeans and then put on a cute white and black horizontally striped shirt with a heart in the middle. I went into the kitchen and ate a banana. I then grabbed by purple hoodie and put it on. I grabbed a pair of mid-shin length boots. They were tan and fuzzy-ish.

"I'm ready!" I yelled to dad. I grabbed the list and we headed out the door. And then we went back inside.

"Floo network." My dad mumbled. I nodded and we headed over to our fireplace. I grabbed some floo powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" I showed up in Diagon Alley and immediately got dragged away by someone. I tried screaming but they had their hand over my mouth. When the finally let me go, I turned around to slap them. But it was Fred.

"Fred! Where are we? My dad's gonna be looking for me!" I shouted.

"Shh!" Fred said. He motioned for me to follow him.

"We're in the storage room for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." Fred said. I looked around. All kinds of Ice Cream was piled up. Fred grabbed some.

"Fred! We could get in serious trouble!" I said. Fred shrugged.

"Fred, I'll just buy you some after we go to Gringotts!" I said. Fred rolled his eyes and started eating some ice cream.

"At least show me the way out!" I whispered.

"Just a second sir, I just have to go get some from the storage room!" Someone said from outside the door. I looked at Fred with wide eyes. He motioned for me to follow. We ducked behind a pile of ice cream just as the door opened. We sat as silently as we could. We didn't even breathe. They left and I hit Fred.

"Get me out of hear!" I whisper-yelled. I followed him until we found ourselves in a dark alley. We walked towards the light and made sure no one saw us leaving.

"Wait, Fred. You left the ice cream box open." I said. Fred shrugged.

"They'll never know." Fred said.

"That was dangerous! Never put me in that situation AGAIN! Ever!" I demanded. I made him promise and then we set off to find our families.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A loud, piercing voice yelled. I knew it was Mrs. Weasley. She ran up to us, my dad right behind her.

"You... you are grounded! For a week!" My dad shouted. I did puppy-eyes. My dad was a sucker for my puppy-eyes.

"Er... Well fine! 2 days!" He said. I smiled and hugged him. Mrs. Weasley gave him a dirty look.

"Fred you're grounded for 2 weeks." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred decided to try the puppy-eyes.

"Want me to make it 4?" She asked. Fred stopped and looked at the ground. Our parents had us follow them to Gringotts. They told us to wait outside while they got the money, and to STAY PUT!

"So unfair." Fred said once they went in.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew what he was going to say.

"You do the puppy-eyes, 2 days. I do puppy-eyes, 4 weeks." Fred said, sighing.

"Hey, at least you didn't actually get 4 weeks. And besides, unless you're Daddy's Little Angel, it probably won't work." I commented. Fred glared at me.

"Also, there isn't even 2 weeks until we go to Hogwarts." I said excitedly. Fred smiled and nodded.

"Hey. Where's George?" I asked.

"Probably with dad." Fred answered. I nodded. Our parents came out with the money and we split. My dad and I went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. When we got it someone was in there.

"But daddy! I wanted purple!" A girl cried.

"Well honey, they don't have purple. How about pink, or red?" Her father asked kindly.

"NO! I WANT PURPLE!" The girl said, stomping out. Her dad sighed and followed.

"You're not gonna be like that are you?" My dad mumbled. I shook my head.

"I may like purple, but black matches everything." I said, smiling. My dad laughed. We got me measured and all, and then got me a pair of black robes. We then headed to Flourish and Blotts. We got all the books on the list.

"Do you want to get a pet?" My dad asked.

"Nah. I don't want to have to make sure they're okay while at Hogwarts." I answered. Sure, I loved animals. But they took a lot of work to take care of. We got everything I needed. Except for one thing. A wand.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked. I nodded and headed in. My dad stayed outside.

"Hello." The man at the desk said. His name plate said Ollivander. As did the front of his shop.. So I'm guessing this is him.

"Hello. I'm here to get a wand." I said. Ollivander laughed and I blushed. Of course I was here to get a wand. Ollivander went back and grabbed a box. He came back and opened it.

"11 inches, Dragon Core, hard flexibility, and Pine wood." He said. I grabbed the wand and waved it. Everything flew off his desk. He did a spell to reverse it.

"Not this one." He gave me another one.

"12 inches, Dragon Core, Springy, and Elm wood." He said. I waved it and he started levitating. I put it down quickly and he was back on the ground.

"Sorry." I said, blushing. He waved it off and grabbed another wand.

"10 3/4 inches, Unicorn Core, Reasonably Supple, and Aspen wood." He said. I picked up the wand and waved it. I light started glowing from the end and burst from the end of the wands. Once the light was gone, all the damage I had done with the previous wands went away. Ollivander smiled at me.

"It's the one." He said. I smiled and payed him for the wand. thanking him. When I got outside I squealed and jumped around.

"I have a wand!" I exclaimed. Fred came up.

"Hey! I see you have your wand." He said.

"Oooo! Do you have yours?" I asked. He smiled and pulled his out of his pocket. His wand had little ruffle type things at the bottom. It looked really cool. I opened my box to observe my wand. Mine had a swirly line going all the way around the wand. It would loop in some spots. I loved it. I smiled.

"Let's go guys!" My dad said. We all apparated back to our houses. In a few days time, we went to Hogwarts and had our first year at Hogwarts!


End file.
